oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hearts of Stone
He did not come by ship. Through the crashing waves, he rode atop a rising tide but as the guards at the harbor peered they saw massive writhing shadowy mass with twin gleaming eyes glowing faintly gold, obscured by the sea. Its speed was terrifying, closing a distance no ship could reach in the time it took for them to sound the alarm. The heavy thunder of footsteps pounded upon the pavement as soldiers raced to their battle stations. But then, the figure, with hair as crimson as the sunset, a heavy cloak fluttering in the wind, leapt from the leviathan monster and landed in the harbor. His arrival was punctuated by a surge of wind blowing them down, many scuttling to their feet. He paid them no mind. Turning to face the creature hidden in the ocean, he gave it a cheery wave. And off it went, disappearing beneath the surface, until not even its shadow remained. Meanwhile a squadron of guards had rushed off, near crippling fear lapping at their heels as they made a mad dash towards their King. For any man capable of taming such a beast, was not to be trifled with. Only the greatest warrior of Dressrosa could challenge such a being. Back at the harbor, the unknown man stood unmoved as he was surrounded by the guards, their blades drawn, their guns aimed true. A frantic commander barking orders over the cacophony of stampeding feet as they scrambled into formation. The man stepped forward, and the collective soldiers retreated as one. His smile at their response was far too wide, and showed far too many teeth. The news reached the King of Dressrosa near-instantly, and how wouldn't they? Word went from one soldier to another, until it reached the castle halls, and the ears of the King. The soldiers anticipated clear orders from the King, "kill him on sight", for daring to come onto the Land of Flowers uninvited, and with such a menacing entrance to boot! But the words escaping the King's lips were not those declaring war against a singular man, but rather. "Bring him here." Longinus Niu's order was clear. Get the man an audience with her. He caught her attention it seems, and without delay, the order reached the men at the harbor just as quickly. The men lowered their weapons, and a single soldier gave the man a letter, inviting him to a meal with the King, scheduled in an hour. It was a most humble, once in a lifetime chance that so few get. --- Zelgadis contemplated the palace before him. Tall and grand, it was a lavishly built. Sculpted with intricate wavy designs, a homage to its ancestry. Yet behind the glamor and gold spangled ornaments was a fortress built for war. The King had reinforced her palace against seige, fashioned all manner of carefully hidden weaponry meant to utterly obliterate any who dared to enter without the explicit permission of their King. Such pragmatism was to be respected. Without further delay he made his way towards the innermost sanctum of the palace, moving with a sense of purpose and surety that surprised the guardsman who attempted to direct him to the dinner hall. The large doors that barred his path, opened just as he was to push them aside. As if he his entrance had already been anticipated. Smiling he strode inside. Before him stood the great table made for the royal family and whatever guests they may have. It would surely have enough room for 20 people if not more. At the end of the table, sat the King herself, Longinus Niu, her hands held together infront of her face, in a patient, waiting posture. As Zelgadis entered the room, she lowered her hands, and straightened her back "Greetings. Lovely to see you again." Despite her warm welcoming words, her tone failed to convey such a thing. She gestured to Zelgadis to pick a seat "Whatever buisness you have about, I won't delay it, but a bit of a catch up wouldn't hurt at all. Would it." Niu said, snapping her fingers, as maids and butlers entered the room, each holding a meal or beverage, revealing a variety of meals, as they were placed on the table, elegantly organized. A fine cuisine fit for Kings and Lords was just there for him to devour as he wishes, and beside him, two servant girls, ready to take his order to get him what he wishes for.